Lean On Me
by e n o b
Summary: What happens when Allie is raped,and Thorn is running out of options to help his best friend?Read and find out! LEMON WARNING!


Stay with ME protect you ,I can't do this without you!

Thorn's eariler words echoed through his hadn't come near him in the past few months,ever since her mate,and the father of her pups,Sesshomaru,had died because of for when he had begged her,pleaded her,to let him protect she had hung her head,and walked he,or another male,even her brother,whom she trusted more that he,came near her,she would cower in fear,tears would run down his eyes.

He hated every single minute of it.

He hated having to stay away from his best friend,no,the girl he loved,hated having to watch her suffer,always from a distance,knowing he could do nothing about it without scarring her heart ached everytime he saw her,and knew that they could no longer be like they used trust from both of them,laughing,having a good time,just being there for the other.

Nowadays,she mostly hung around Callie and Willow,and her daughter she was with them,he would sometimes go and ask if he could join would shy away,almost as if he was a danger to them,and ocasionaly bare her fangs at would then run off,Toffe and Willow trying to catch up to her and calm her would stand behind and apologize for Allie,tell him she's not sure of what's going on.

And he always said the same thing.

"I'm not upset."

But that was a was upset,but not at was upset at the fact that now,more than ever,he needed her,craved her,but couldn't get anywhere near her to express his feelings to heart stopped everytime she looked at him with fear,he almost cried when she started apologizing repeatedly,for running into him like he would hurt would never think of hurting would never think of touching her in a hurtful way.

But she though he couldn't keep staying away from her,he HAD to tell her!He could hold it anymore!

He felt bad for the youngest couple in their pack ,and Allie's daughter, she though he was too close to her daughter,Allie was snap and snarl at Izaya,until the Omega gave submission,and slouched away from his hadn't been until a few weeks ago,that Izaya no longer gave the usual submission that Omega's stood tall,tail up,and Thorn knew he wouldn't made no growls or hateful moves toward Allie,but stood beside his mate ,confused as ever,would go to Callie's side,shivering,and ,just so Allie wouldn't feel like she was trying to betray her,growled at Izaya until he walked away,Toffe bounding faithfully by him,nuzzling his side.

He hadn't figured out until about a month after it happened the first time,that Toffe was was only showing that he'd always stand by his ,Thorn never would've guessed the little twerp had it in him.

Thorn had decided that he had had could no longer night,Allie ,he wasn't knew where she was was going to "their place".It was a small hidden medow,complete with flowers and a tiny little pond,that was all too perfect for had been discovered on a day when they had come back from hunting.

Truthfully,you couldn't find it unless you were had found it when Thorn tripped into over tweny minutes of laughting her head off at him,Allie and Thorn went to explore made it their place,a place they only knew about,and could go when something was troubling them,or they just wanted to count the stars together.

He knew,for a fact,that if he went there too,she'd still be scared,but she'd know it was him who was there with didn't want to scare didn't,no he couldn't hurt her,even if he or metally,he couldn't hurt wouldn' he had to tell her that he was in love with her,whether he scared her or not.

He set his nose out,following her sweet scent,soon arriving at the ducked under,heaving through the strong saw that she was at the he moved through the bushes,her head snapped up,and she stared at him a second before backing against a tree,and snarling.

"Get out of here!D-don't touch m-me,leave me a-alone!Pl-please,don't hurt me,I-I..."

He felt his heart shatter at her,so scared of her best friend,enough to beg with him not to hurt lowered his head,and tucked his was given submission like an had surprised her enough,that she had stopped had never given submission to was too ,for her,the girl he loved more than his own life,he made an ,he didn't keep his head looked up at her,tears running down his face,hurt breaking his heart,and spoke.

"You don't have to come near me if you don't be told,all I want to do right now is hold you,tell you it's okay to cry,tell you it's okay to be scared,to I'm afraid to,because I know I'll scare I don't want to scare ,I can't get close to you without you looking at me like I'll hurt should know by now that I wouldn't throw all of our friendship away just so I could take advantage of you.I'd never even think of that.I'd hurt my own self if I ever hurt you like ,even though I know you're scared,that I know this probably won't make any differance,I have to tell you this."

He slowly sat down in the smooth grass,and met her eyes with his,her eye's filled with sighed softly,and took the biggest leap he had even taken in his life.

"I love you Allie.I love you more than life itself,more than anything on this it breaks my heart to see you break down like this,to hurt this bad,and having to stand on the side and watch it,knowing I can't do anything but watch like it's a freak circus show that turns good natured dog's like you into someone who scared of her brother son."

Allie's expression was it was she was thinking,he had no she did next shocked by much though.

"You liar."She spat,fire burning in her eyes."You just want me to trust you so you can get close to me and rape me like Max!"She snarled,backing up further.

His body shook,and he stared at her with scared 't she understand he was trying to help her?She had to understand!She just had to!

He stood,paws rooted to the ground like he was frozen,as her snarls got louder."You LIAR!"She screamed,and lunged at him,slobber hanging down her bit into his neck, certainly hadn't forgotten her moves!

It .His breathing was getting harder to he made no move against winced,trying his hardest not to yelp.

Honestly,his first instinct was to try and tear himself he was done listening to .He was not going to a bit.

Eventually her grip loosened on his ,all together,she backed away from him,eyes wide,ears looked at her,through his tear filled eyes,and saw fear embeded in them.

"I..I'm sorry!D..don't hurt me,pl-please!"

He stood up,standing tall over heart was shattering."Do you see yourself rigt now Allie?I'm your best can't honestly belived just because of what Max did to you,that I'd throw away the greastest friendship I've ever had in my life,just to take advantage of if I wanted to,I couldn' ,never could I hurt you like that."

She frowned,fear still in her eyes as she backed up further."You..you couldn't?"She asked,looking at him with wide eyes."You...you don't mean that...D-do you?"

He sighed softly,and looked at her scared eyes."Shift back."He commanded gently,eyes locking on hers."Trust me."

With wary eyes,and ready to dart at any moment,Allie shifted hands tightened on her jeans,and she shook softly.

Thorn shifted back,and took her face in his shivered,and stared at him with teary didn't move in to kiss her... stroked her cheeks with his rough thumbs,eyes running over the contours of her face."Your so beautiful..."He murmured,his soft and gentle as he continued to stroke her shuddered involutarily.

"Please..."He begged,no,pleaded."trust me.."He breathed weakly,and moved forward groaned in the back of his throaght,and moved his face closer to hers.

Their lips met like magnets,draw to each other couldn't help but melt against his stone hard chest as they kissed,both of their hands shaking,and looking for something to grap onto.

Thorn slowly slipped his tounge out of his mouth,and licked at her lips,asking for entrance,which she was hesitant about,but soon tounge twined together n a flurry of passion love,both of them moaning into the others mouth.

Allie moaned weakly,then roughly pushed him away and brought her knee's to her chest as painful memories of that night came to her mind.

_"Max's eyes were was,amusing,watching this stupid little fae writher and little fae,she was,he just had to admit moved again,he he felt his cock shuddered to himself as her heat scent filled his nose,making his cock throb put his nose next to her vulva,and experimentally stuck his tounge groaned,and started thrusting his tounge in and out._

Allie let out a scream,and tried to run,but her yanked her back,and mounted slamed his huge cock into her wetness,making her gasp out in struggled as his hips pounded against her own,hitting the back of her knees and making her jerk forward with every movement.

Max's head fell back with a moan as he pushed inside her even panted,knowing he was causing her pain."Scream."That one word,that one command,from his own lips no less,was enough to make him piledrive into her even harder,feeling her tighten around his huge throbbing cock as he moaned out weakly.

As Allie gritted her teeth,he pounded in her walls keep clenching around him,and she growled in a scared let loose a scream of fear as his warm seed spilled into her belly,making her weak knees collaspse.

"Allie!"

She jerks back to the present,eyes wide with fear as she stared up at moves forward to pull her into his embrace."I saw it..I remembered it.."She whispered,shaking hard.

She makes no moves to pull him away,even if she see Max instead of her true if she wanted to,she couldn' and confusion clouded her mind,making her body to weak to do worse things could he do to her anyway?He had already taken away her peace of else could he do?

She glances up at him again,tensing,then relaxing happily as she saw Thorns face instead."I'm sorry."He cooed,kissing her forehead while rubbing her fell into him weakly,pressing her face against his hard chest.

"It...i-it h-hurts.."She wimpered against him,pressing her face into his stroked her face with his thumb,murmuring softly."It's ok Allie.I'm here now."

From then on,Allie stayed right next to knew she was wanted her to feel trusted him,more and more each day,never leaving his side would sleep next to him,every single ,her trust in him started going back to0 "their place" more,and acting like they used was happy that she finally trusted couldn't help his heart beat wasn't until one day,that he knew just how much she trusted him.

"I love you,you know."

Allie smiled happily as she twined their fingers."I know."She murmured,snuggling deeper against his smiled gently,and hooked his fingers under the bottom of her chin to pull her lips up to his for a passionate kiss.

He let out something between a growl and a back arched over hers,tensing as he grabbed her shoulders.

Allie let out a weak moan as his tounge shoved into her hands fisted in his hair,shoving his face closer to hers.

"Please..."She gasped out weakly,suddenly aware of the pounding of her heart."Please...Thorn,I need you.."Her breath was weak,as she slumped against him ached for his mouth to be everywhere,touching her.

"You sure?"He asked,breath hot against her neck as he only reply was a pressed his lips o her neck."If you start to hurt,or get scared,tell me and we'll stop,ok?"

"Oka..y..please.."She smiled gently,and started to trail kisses up and down her moaned weakly,her hands grasping her shoulders tightly.

His lips trailed down to the base of her throat,licking and nipping at the hollow of her found her pulse point,and began sucking hard,making her arch her back against his chest.

His teeth sucked at that pusle,making her whither underneath hands trailed under her shirt,hands moving upward to rub her let out a gasp as he stared kneading her left breast with his hand,making her let out a low moan of started unbottoning her shirt,and tossed to the closed her eyes and let her head fall back as he lay her down on the grass.

Allie looked up to meet his eyes,her full of trust,and his full of passion."Thorn.."She breathed weakly,reaching up to cupp his face in her leaned upward,and pressed her lips to his,both of their eyes fluttering 's tounge shoved into her mouth,their tounges instantly twining and curling around each other,exploring the others mouth.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes."Allie...if I start,I won't be able to stop.."

Allie glared at him. "I if you don't want me.."

He slowly stuck a finger inside her,and stared moveing attempted to sit up.

She didn't get the chance to sit up straight as she was pulled down and met Thorn's hungry lips. He rolled over and pulled her onto him, grabbing her neck and rubbing gently while the other reached down to grope her ass. She was moved so that she was between his legs.

They pulled away, gasping for breathe. Thorn grinned. "I never said that Allie, I was just making sure." He pulled her close and whispered seductively into her ear. "I've always liked you being like this, it shows me how much you want me."

She suddenly moaned, one of his fingers rubbing her folds and gently across her clit. "Thorn…"

He sucked her earlobe. "Tell me you want me Allie, tell me what you want."

He added another finger and rubbed harder, applying pressure to the bundle of nerves, hearing her whimper and feeling her shift her hips. "Say it Allie."

Allie's long strands of hair draped onto her shoulders, her head leaning forwards as she gripped his clothes. His fingers were causing her to whimper and shiver. "Th-Thorn…I want you."

Thorn grinned; her head nestled between his neck as she moved closer. "That's my girl." His fingers delved down, slipping into her slick opening. He stretched her deliciously, rubbing her clenching walls and listening to her moans and panting. He could feel her coming closer and closer. The man grinned and pulled his fingers out, causing the brunnet above him to groan and giving him a glare. He grinned even wider, jumping off the ground and picking her up, heading to the cave.

Thorn dropped her onto the ground before crawling on top of her. He kissed her deeply, their tongues mimicking each other's movements and making each other moan and groan softly. Thorn quickly rid of her blouse and skirt, only leaving the gorgeous woman in her underwear. His mouth trailed down to her neck while his hands skillfully went behind and unbuckled her bra, tossing it over to the side of the room where the rest of the clothing were being thrown to. His mouth trailed to her right peak, toying with it gently.

Allie moaned quietly as she felt his mouth sucking and nipping on her areola while his other hand went to her other breast and groped. Every nip and lick sent her wild, shocks going through her to her clit. She gripped his head tighter, wanting to feel even more of these pleasurable ministrations.

He went over and applied the same pleasure to her other breast, nipping and sucking. He then came up, kissing her deeply once again, his hands coming down removing her panties along with his own clothes and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes.

He broke away, gazing into her greenish blue eyes with a slight smirk on his face. She was absolutely beautiful- heck, even more then beautiful. He continued kissing down her body, murmuring softly as he reached her navel. "Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous."

Allie gasped as she felt his tongue slip in and out of her with long drawn licks. She whimpered as he lapped at her juices and clit, sucking her into his mouth as much as he could. She cried out as he latched onto her clit, sucking and biting at the same time. The brunnet gripped his head again and bucked her hips to feel even more. She finally snapped and screamed. Thorn held onto her, drinking her fluids greedily.

She panted, trying to recover from her orgasm. Thorn came up and kissed her again and she could taste her own self. She brushed her hand across his cock, gently running her hand across his shaft rewarded with a delightful groan.

He groaned as he felt her skillful hands rub his cock. He wanted her so badly damn it! He bent over and licked her lobe. "Allie,Allie be mine."

She smiled at him happily and then wrapped her legs around his waist. "Thorn…hurry up damn it."

Thorn smirked, and complied to her request, eliciting a small cry from the brunnet. He began quickly thrusting in and out swiftly, groaning along with his lover. Her hands came across his back, drawing red lines but no blood. She whimpered loudly, hugging him closely, deeply concentrating on the rhythm of the pace. He whispered in her ear and then pressed down with his hips, causing her knees to buckle in surrender with a loud wail.

They continued, thrusting and meeting every time. He felt her coming close. Of course, she met her climax and cried out in passion, her knees clinging tighter around his waist. Soon after, he spilled his seed deep inside her passage, groaning. He wavered above her before finally collapsing onto her. They were both sweaty, but neither cared, not wanting to get off of the euphoric cloud they were on.

Thorn was the first to move, rolling over to her side and bringing her along. She cuddled close and her arm came across his well toned chest. He kicked the blanket and pulled it onto them.

"You trusted me.."He breathed happily,pressing his lips to her forehead.

She chuckled at that,turning her face to look at him."Of course I did."She whispered,and placed one hand on his cheek,rubbing circles on it with her thumb."I love you."

He smiled happily."Oh Allie.I love you too."

Their lips pressed together again,and she curled back up into his chest,both falling asleep.

** is,honestly one of my better stories.I'm quite proud of Allie and Thorn are part of my Ginga OC pack,Dark Hearts is the Alpha.**

**I'm in a terrible mood,considering the fact that everyone at school ignores review!It'd make me oh so happy!**

**I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
